Bath Bomb
by Norma Black
Summary: De vez en cuando todo el mundo necesita un buen baño de espuma, si es en compañía y con una bomba de baño, mucho mejor. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a J.wling.
1. Avobath

**_Avobath._**

 _Hidratante y revitalizante. James y Lily._

Lily había notado a James irritado. Su recién estrenado marido había llegado de la reunión de la Orden del Fénix totalmente enfadado. No había quien lo aguantara. Y, como en los viejos tiempos, tuvieron una fuerte discusión en la cocina. Hasta que él se marchó ante el grito de _¡Todavía no entiendo porqué me casé contigo!_ mientras la pelirroja le contestaba con un _¡Hay divorcios exprés en el Ministerio si los quieres!_

En resumen, un feliz matrimonio.

Lily se quedó en la planta baja, intentando volver a su lectura. Pero los gritos de James resonaban en su cabeza. ¡El idiota ese no le dejaba leer ni siquiera cuando no estaba presente con sus gritos, quejas y reclamos! Se levantó y dando fuertes pasos subió por las escaleras, siguiendo el mismo camino que James había hecho. Entró en el cuarto que compartían y al abrirlo lo encontró vacío. Suspiró. Igual se había pasado con él y ahora se había escapado.

Pero sonrió al reconocer un olor cítrico salir del baño. Abrió la puerta de éste muy lentamente y, de espaldas a la puerta, sumergido en la bañera y espuma verde estaba su maravilloso marido. Porque sí, podrían discutir, sí. Podría llegar a ser infantil, caprichoso e insoportable, también. Pero era su marido, era James, y lo adoraba.

Se sentó en la repisa, tras él, y lo miró sonriente. James ni la miró. Lily se agachó para mojar su mano y mojar el hombro y el pecho de James. Él no le hizo caso, pero tampoco se quejó. Siguió mojándolo unos segundos, hasta que se agachó y lo abrazó por los hombros.

-¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa? -le susurró Lily a su marido. James por fin reaccionó y acarició los brazos de la pelirroja.

-He discutido con Sirius. -confesó al fin James. Lily abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Con Sirius? -preguntó sorprendida.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Qué dice que no se va a casar con Marlene! -dijo él, indignado.- ¡Siete años! ¡Siete años tuve que estar yo ayudándolo, consolando a la rubia, convenciéndola de que Canuto era un buen partido! ¡Y ahora que la tiene no se quiere casar con ella! -dijo enfadado. Lily aguantó la risa, mientras lo seguía abrazando por los hombros y él agitaba los brazos, nervioso.- Es idiota. -sentenció. Ante aquello Lily no aguantó más y soltó una sincera carcajada.- Lily…

-Perdona, perdón, amor… -dijo entre risas. James giró la cabeza para mirarla mientras seguía riéndose.- Perdón, ya está… -dijo calmándose.- ¿Y te enfadaste con él por eso?

-Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho con suavidad y disfrutaba del increíble olor que habían dejado las burbujas en el cuerpo de su marido. James cerró los ojos ante las caricias y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Lo de antes no lo dije en serio. -le dijo James, rompiendo el silencio. Lily sonrió.- Lo de que no sé porque me casé contigo. Sí que lo sé.

-Y yo no quiero que pidas un divorcio exprés en el Ministerio de Magia.

-No lo haría. -le dijo él. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿No quieres meterte conmigo en la bañera?

-No, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Yo también. Pero solo un rato, Lils. Por favor… -le suplicó él, agarrándola de las muñecas.

-James, no, eh, no. -lo amenazó ella al ver la sonrisa divertida en los labios de James. Pero Potter hizo oídos sordos a las suplicas de su mujer y tiró de sus manos para hacerla caer en la bañera, con ropa y todo.- Te odio.

-Mientes fatal. -dijo él, pegándola a su cuerpo, tirando de su cintura.

* * *

 ** _Esta vez tocan baños de espuma. Tengo que decir que las bombas de baño son geniales y hay una para cada ocasión. Y nuestros personajes favoritos vienen a demostrárnoslo._**

 ** _Hoy le tocó el turno a James y a Lily, sus discusiones absurdas y sus reconciliaciones._**


	2. Blackberry

**_Blackberry._**

 _Calma y lucidez. Albus y Valerie._

-Lo sentimos mucho, es una verdadera pena. -dijo el sanador en San Mungo.- Pero no tienen de qué preocuparse. Los embarazos ectópicos son muy frecuentes en madre primerizas y muy habitualmente vuelven a quedarse embarazadas pronto. Ahora les daremos estas pociones para que la señora expulse el embrión. Estoy seguro qué no tendrá ningún problema.

Dejó encima de la mesa tres botes pequeños, llenos de sustancias de colores, que Albus miró con asco. Nunca le había dado asco una poción, jamás. Adoraba Pociones en Hogwarts. Pero a aquellos tres botes no podía ni mirarlos.

-Los dejaré solos para que la señora pueda vestirse tranquila. -dijo el sanador, al notar el ánimo de la pareja. Salió de la consulta. Valerie se sentó en la camilla y Albus se apuró a ir a su lado. Cogió un pañuelo y limpió el gel que el doctor había esparcido sobre el vientre de su mujer para confirmarles que no había latido.

Albus ayudó a Valerie a bajar de la camilla, se sacó la bata y la ayudó a vestirse, en silencio. La pelirroja parecía estar ausente, con la mirada perdida y los ojos aguados. La llevó bajo su brazo, contra su pecho y ella se abrazó a él. Albus cogió con su mano libre las pociones y las metió en el bolso de Valerie. Salieron de la consulta y el sanador estaba en la puerta.

-Ya nos vamos. Muchas gracias. -le dijo Albus, apenas en un susurro.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene, señores Potter. -les dijo él. Albus asintió apretando los labios y sacó a su mujer de la sala donde tres embarazadas más esperaban para entrar a la consulta.

Valerie no quería estar embarazada, la asustaba mucho el tema de llevar un bebé dentro de ella. No era que no quisiera tener hijos -aunque la idea tampoco le emocionara- pero es que le aterrorizaba el tema del embarazo. Pero Albus la convenció con que iba a estar preciosa gorda, que le iba a encantar llevar a su hijo dentro… Pero fue cuando Valerie vio la enorme barriga de Avani -que estaba esperando a su primera hija- que decidió que ella quería una.

Se fueron por la Red Flu a su nuevo apartamento. Albus dejó a la pelirroja en el sillón y se agachó delante de sus rodillas, con las manos sobre sus caderas, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó en un susurro. _Un bebé_ pensó Valerie. Pero apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Nada? ¿No quieres comer nada? ¿Te hago un café, un té…?

-No… -dijo ella con la voz rota, acariciando la mejilla de Albus. Cogió aire muy profundamente, recogiendo el valor que necesitaba para hablar.- ¿Podrías ir a contárselo a tus padres? Necesito un momento sola.

-Sí. -dijo Albus levantándose. Se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en los labios.- Te quiero. -le susurró contra ellos.

-Te quiero, Albus. -le dijo ella. Albus suspiró y cogió su varita para aparecerse en el salón de Grimmauld Place. Allí encontró a su madre, con su rotulador y su revista de Quidditch. Y Harry al escucharlo inmediatamente apareció por la puerta, Albus supuso que venía de la cocina.

-Hola, mi vida… -le dijo Ginny, sonriendo y volviendo la mirada a la revista, distraída.

-Hola, ma… -dijo Albus.

-Albus, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado. Albus se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de su madre y bufó. Ginny rápidamente la revista sobre la mesilla del sillón y se giró hacia su hijo. Albus se tapó la cara con las manos y sintió a su padre sentarse a su lado.

-Valerie estaba embarazada… Pero hoy fuimos a San Mungo y… -explicó el mediano de los Potter. No pudo seguir hablando, pero sus padres no eran idiotas. Sabían perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Ginny lo abrazó y Albus apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ésta. Harry le acarició el brazo.

-¿Está todo bien con Valerie? -preguntó Harry.- ¿Ella está sana?

-Sí, ella está bien, físicamente. -dijo Albus.

-Eso es lo importante, Albus. -le recordó Harry. Los dos se miraron a los ojos.- Ya vendrán los embarazos y los niños. Lo importante es que tu mujer está bien físicamente.

-Y ella es una chica fuerte, va a estar bien emocionalmente. -le dijo Ginny.- ¿Dónde está?

-En casa, me pidió que me fuera, quería estar sola. Pero ya voy a volver… -dijo Albus, frotándose los ojos.- No la quiero dejar sola.

-Mejor vuelve sí… -dijo Ginny, frotando enérgicamente su espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Todo va a estar bien, Albus.

-Sí… Gracias. -les dijo Albus, antes de volver a aparecerse en su apartamento.

Lo último que había visto en Grimmauld Place había sido a sus padres abrazándose y consolándose uno al otro. Eso debía hacer él con Valerie. En silencio la buscó por el salón, cocina, la habitación… Hasta que la encontró metida en la bañera, abrazada a sus rodillas. Se adentró en el baño y se arrodilló delante de la bañera. Valerie ni lo miró.

-Te dije que me dejaras sola. -dijo Valerie apoyando la mejilla en las rodillas y girando la cara para que Albus no la viera llorar.

-Y yo no te voy a hacer caso. -dijo Albus. Se levantó y cogió de la repisa del lavabo una bola de color mora. Se agachó para dejarla en el agua y que empezara a deshacerse bajo la mirada de su mujer, mientras él se desnudaba.- Hazme un sitio. -le pidió a la pelirroja metiendo un pie en el agua ardiendo de la bañera. Valerie se movió hacia delante, dejándole sitio a su espalda.

-Quiero estar sola, Albus. -le volvió a decir ella, con la voz completamente rota y casi temblando.

-Ya lo sé… -le dijo él, posando sus manos en los brazos de Valerie. Esperó unos segundos y fue ella quien terminó rompiéndose y dejándose abrazar. Albus la dejó recostarse sobre su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba. Valerie lloró a moco tendido sobre los brazos de Albus, tiró de las manos de éste pidiendo que la abrazara más fuerte y el auror le obedeció.

La pelirroja, después de unos minutos en los que solo se escucharon sus llantos, se giró un poco para mirar a Albus, que tenía los ojos rojos. La pelirroja llevó las manos hasta la cara de Albus que cerró los ojos ante el contacto y le dio repetidos besos sobre la mejilla, trazando un sendero de besos hasta su boca, donde apenas dejó que sus labios rozaran los de Albus.

* * *

 ** _Escribo poco de estos dos... Hoy tocó algo más amargo._**


	3. Dragon's egg

**_Dragon's Egg._**

 _Suave y dorado. Dominique y Andrew._

-Vamos a ver, pelirroja de mi alma, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Un increíble hombre grande, moreno, castaño, ojos miel, pelo largo por arriba, recogido en un moño y corto por abajo, descansa en una bañera llena de agua templada. Su novia pasea nerviosa en bata por el baño, hablando a toda velocidad.

-¡Porque no te haces una idea de lo loca que está mi familia! ¡Y mañana nos vamos a que la conozcas! -dijo ella, histérica.

-Te voy a proponer algo… -dijo Andrew, divertido.- ¿Por qué no te sacas esa bata, coges la bomba de baño, te metes aquí conmigo y me cuentas todo lo que tengo que saber de tu familia?

-No sé si me gusta esa idea… -dijo Dominique, enfurruñada. Andrew se rió y la salpicó un poco.- ¡Oye! Que luego esto me toca limpiarlo a mí.

-Mentirosa, lo limpia Charlie. -dijo él, riéndose. Pues estaban en el apartamento de dos habitaciones que compartían Dominique y su tío Charlie en Rumanía.- Vamos, pelirroja…

-No me llames así… -le pidió ella, molesta y caprichosa.

-Vamos, roja. -dijo tirando de su mano. Dominique chasqueó la lengua y le hizo caso. Cogió la bomba de color, se sacó la bata y se acomodó detrás de él, dejando que se recostara sobre ella. Dominique encogió sus piernas una a cada lado de su novio y él las acarició mientras ella jugaba nerviosa con la bomba de baño entre sus manos.

-¿Por quién quieres que empiece?

-Los abuelos Weasley.

-Bien, mis abuelos están chalados. Mi abuela es la definición de madre y abuela perfecta. Cocina que te mueres, es sobreprotectora y súper cariñosa. Y mi abuelo es el loco por los muggles, todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos le apasiona.

-Bien… -dijo Andrew, sonriendo.- Tus tíos.

-Tengo cuatro tíos y una tía. Todos locos. El más normal es mi Tío Charlie.

-No me lo creo.

-Ya me creerás en dos días. Mi Tío Percy es un estirado, controlador compulsivo. Pero lo queremos con locura, eh. Alguien tiene que mantener el orden entre los Weasley. El Tío George es la persona más loca y divertida que vi en mi vida, es mi padrino además. Tiene una tienda de bromas que dirige con ayuda de su mujer y sus dos hijos. Ten cuidado si te ofrece cajas misteriosas, caramelos extraños o un estrechón de manos. La última vez que le estrechó la mano al novio de una de mis primas se le cayó, menudas risas. Mi Tío Ron es genial también. Es algo celoso y competitivo, pero resulta muy divertido. Tiene un sentido del humor raro, pero los Weasley lo entendemos y nos encanta. Y la Tía Ginny es la mejor del mundo mundial. Todos dicen que ella nos crió a todas sus sobrinas para formar un _Ejército Weasley Feminino_ , porque imagínate lo que es criarse con seis hermanos mayores…

-Supongo que es una mujer con carácter.

-Mucho carácter. Y después de ellos están todas sus parejas, que son mis tíos también. El único Weasley soltero es Charlie.

-No, Charlie está casado con Dorotha. -se burló Andrew, pues Dorotha era una dragona, la más brava que ellos tenían. Dominique se rió antes de seguir con su explicación.

-Audrey es la mujer de Percy. Es parecida a él, pero más calmada y muy cariñosa. Angelina está casada con George, es quien le mantiene los pies en el suelo. Hermione es el amor de la vida de Ron y Ministra de Magia. Nos pone a todos en nuestro lugar siempre que hace falta. Y Harry es el marido de Ginny, que habrás oído hablar de Harry Potter, ¿no?

-Mi ídolo, claro.

-Pues olvídate de todo lo que sabes de él. El Tío Harry es una persona tranquila, calmada, humilde, cariñosa… No menciones el tema de Voldemort mejor, no nos gustan los grupis.

-Me ofendes. ¿Qué más? -le preguntó él, muy interesado.

-Y después tengo… Nueve primos. Molly y Lucy, las Ravenclaws, las hijas del Tío Percy. Se parecen mucho a sus padres. Molly menos que Lucy. Fred y Roxanne que son hijos del Tío George. Roxanne es la dulce y buena; y Fred… Fred como su padre. Hugo y Rose, los hijos del Tío Ron, que junto con los Potter tienen una increíble capacidad de atraer los problemas. Los Potter: James, Albus y Lily. También, problemas andantes. La abuela dice que los cinco lo heredaron de sus padres…

-¿Y tu familia? ¿Tus padres y hermanos?

-Papá es casi un hombre-lobo. Durante la guerra sufrió un ataque de hombre-lobo, pero no fue totalmente infectado. Así que solo tiene algunos síntomas. Por ejemplo, le gusta la carne cruda. Y además se quedó con las cicatrices en su cara. Pero a él le gustan, incluso hace bromas acerca de ellas. Mamá es una histérica, la histeria en persona. Siempre está nerviosa, se mete en todo, quiere saberlo todo, todo tiene que ser perfecto… Pero la queremos igual. Victorie es la mayor, la mayor de todos los Weasley. Y siempre fue la _chica perfecta_. La verdad es que nunca estuve celosa de ella, porque siempre estaba estresada, intentaba solucionarlo todo y sentía que toda la responsabilidad recaía en ella. Y tiene veintisiete años y todavía no lo ha superado. Y Louis, que es una mezcla entre mi madre y mi abuelo. Últimamente se parece más a mamá, pero él heredó la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles.

-Y después estás tú, la pelirroja de los dragones.

-En mi familia somos muchos pelirrojos: los abuelos, todos mis tíos, mi padre, Molly, Lucy, Rose, Hugo y Lily también son pelirrojos. Incluso la novia de mi primo Albus es pelirroja. En casa dicen que es una maldición, porque es la tercera generación de Potter que termina con una pelirroja.

-Tenías razón, tu familia está loca. -sentenció Andrew, ya no quería escuchar nada más.- Vamos a probar esto. -dijo sacándole de las manos a Dominique la bomba de baño y tirándola al agua. Dominique pasó a acariciar el pecho de su novio y los dos a observar lo que la bomba hacía. Primero soltaba espuma blanca, pero de repente espuma dorada empezaba a salir.- ¿Esto va bien?

-Se supone que sí… -dijo Dominique.

-¿Cuál cogiste?

-La que ponía Huevo de Dragón. -dijo la pelirroja. Los dos se miraron y se rieron.

* * *

 _ **¡Me encantó escribir esta viñeta! Ya era hora de conocer al chico que tenía loca a Dominique.**_


	4. Experimenter

**_Experimenter._**

 _Fortaleza. Rose y Scorpius._

Una pareja. No están casados. Están comprometidos. Ella vive en ese mismo apartamento. Él todavía vive con papá. Pero en ese momento ella está apoyada en un extremo de la bañera, desnuda, sumergida en el agua y leyendo una novela policíaca. Y en ese momento él está del otro lado de la bañera, desnudo, sumergido en el agua y leyendo un libro histórico.

Hay silencio en el apartamento. Solo se escucha el sonido de las burbujas de jabón provocadas por la bomba de baño. Huele fuerte, pero es relajante. Rose, en un momento de debilidad, coge aire profundamente, sonríe y cierra los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Scorpius levanta apenas la mirada del libro para mirarla y sonríe.

-¿Te gusta, Weasley? -le preguntó él.

-Me encanta. Es lo mejor que me ha regalado jamás mi cuñada. -dijo Rose, sonriendo.- ¿A ti no te gusta?

-Bah… -dijo él, con una mueca de indiferencia. Estiró un poco más la pierna para acariciar el muslo de Rose con el pie.- Huele demasiado a caramelo.

-No solo huele a caramelo.

-¿Y a qué más huele?

-Mira… -dijo ella sonriendo. Se estiró para dejar su libro lejos, fuera de peligro, e hizo lo mismo con el del rubio. Se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de su novio, cerca de él y puso una mano sobre sus ojos.- Cierra los ojos. Coge aire profundamente… -dijo al tiempo que soltaba una risita al notar las manos de Scorpius posarse sobre su cintura. El rubio obedeció.- Toma aire profundamente dos o tres veces… Y ya verás cómo huele a algo más…

-Igual… Huele un poco a ¿vainilla?

-Sí… -dijo ella sonriendo. Scorpius seguía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de descubrir los aromas ocultos de las sales de baño.

-Y me recuerda a algo más, pero no sé a qué… -dijo él, después de intentar besar la mano de Rose que seguía sobre sus ojos para que lo dejara ver de nuevo.- Es un olor familiar.

-Piensa un poco… -le pidió ella, apoyando las manos sobre su cuello.- ¿No te huele a tu colonia?

-¿A mi colonia? -preguntó Scorpius frunciendo el ceño. Rose asintió y él volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar encontrar ese olor. Rose supo que lo había descubierto cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa todavía sin abrir los ojos. La pelirroja le regaló un muy dulce beso en los labios. Pero Scorpius se separó de ella unos centímetros.- ¿En serio tenemos que volver a aplazar la boda? -le preguntó en un susurro.

Justo antes de decidir leer un poco en la bañera, habían estado discutiendo por ese mismo motivo. Ya era la segunda vez que tenían que aplazar la boda, la primera vez fue por un accidente un mes antes de la celebración, pues la pareja de aurores había sufrido un accidente trabajando en un caso importante. Lo que les hizo aplazar la boda seis meses. Y ahora Rose quería volver a aplazarla casi un año más.

-Dime, Scor… ¿Tú no quieres entrar en la misión que mamá nos ha propuesto?

-Claro que quiero. Pero podemos…

-No, no podemos hacer las dos cosas. -lo interrumpió ella, muy dulcemente. Luego apoyó la frente contra la de él y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.- Quiero que nuestra boda tenga todo la atención que se merece, no la mitad porque estamos ocupados trabajando.

-Nuestra boda se merece toda la atención.

-Sí… ¿Me entiendes?

-Tal vez… -dijo Scorpius, desviando la mirada a los labios de Rose. La pelirroja al notar aquel cambio puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de Scorpius.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Scor?

-Siempre te escucho, Rose.

-Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado?

-No… -dijo él, antes de ahora sí besarla con pasión.

* * *

 ** _¡Llegamos al ecuador de las historias! Solo quedan otras cuatro más que ya tengo listas._**


	5. Intergalactic

**_Intergalactic._**

 _Meditación. Lily (y Edgar)._

El agua no es cristalina, es azul eléctrico con corrientes de diferentes colores. Lily sentía estar sumergida en el universo. Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba estar sola, pensar, tranquila, en silencio.

Sola. Necesitaba estar sola otra vez. Tan sola como cuando estuvo lejos de su familia, lejos de todo, después de la muerte de Edgar. Edgar. Él no se merecía aquello.

 _-Lirio, ¿no bailas? -le preguntó el águila a su novia, durante aquella fiesta de graduación, que resultaba ser la de James._

 _-Uno, no me llames Lirio. Dos, no voy a bailar contigo con mis padres por ahí. Y tres, no deberías bailar en público. -le dijo divertida al ver su movimiento de cintura realmente patético._

 _-Sabes que no puedes resistirte a este culito… -le dijo él, muy cerca de sus labios. Lily se rió._

 _-¿Qué clase de Ravenclaw dice esas cosas?_

 _-Solo yo, soy único. Merezco un baile con la chica más guapa de la fiesta, ¿no crees?_

Lily sonrió tan solo al recuerdo de la risa sincera de Edgar. De cómo se divertía con su propia torpeza. Cómo la cogía de las manos y le cantaba desafinando. Se pasó las manos por su pelo, echándolo hacia atrás.

 _-Me siento infravalorada. -dijo ella, como una niña pequeña, cruzando los brazos. Edgar se rió, sentado a su lado en el suelo del aula vacía.- Tengo dieciséis años, sé lo que quiero Edgar._

 _-Me alegro._

 _-¿Tú no quieres?_

 _-Claro que quiero, Lily._

 _-¿Entonces? Joder, estábamos a punto… -dijo ella, abrochando los botones de su blusa._

 _-¿Crees que es el momento perfecto para acostarnos? ¿En un aula, por un calentón?_

 _-Sí. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que tú y yo? Ya está, es perfecto así. O lo era… -dijo Lily, bufando. Edgar se rió.- ¡Aun encima te ríes!_

Él era así. Él era perfecto. Era impredecible, divertido y despreocupado. Nada le importaba. Era hijos de muggles y tan poderoso y bueno como el resto de su clase. Pero había algo en lo que empezaba de cero... Cotilleos mágicos.

- _¡Tu padre es Harry Potter! ¡Y no me dijiste nada hasta ahora! -se quejó Edgar, cuando visitó por primera vez Grimmauld Place y encontró la foto de Lily con su padre de pequeña._

 _-¿No lo sabías? -preguntó ella, indiferente y despreocupada, sentada en el sillón comiendo palomitas de maíz._

 _-¡No!_

 _-Pues todo el mundo lo sabe en el colegio._

 _-Por eso tus hermanos se me hacían familiares. ¡Son iguales a él!_

 _-No lo digas muy alto que te van a escuchar y no les gusta que se lo digan. A ninguno de los tres. -dijo Lily, señalando con la mirada las escaleras de su casa._

 _-¿Están en casa tu padre y tus hermanos?_

 _-Y mamá también._

 _-Por Merlín, estoy en la casa de Harry Potter con él dentro. -dijo histérico, sentándose en el sillón tratando de relajarse. Lily se rió._

Y ahora ella sentía que no merecía nada de lo que tenía. Ella no se lo merecía. Él sí. Hace ya dos años que asesinaron a Edgar, delante de sus ojos, cuando estaba con él, un grupo de mortífagos. Ella fue salvada de milagro, pero él no obtuvo su milagro. Él ya era un milagro.

-¿Lily estás bien? -preguntó desde fuera del baño Frank. Lily miró la puerta nerviosa.- ¿Lily?

-Sí, estoy bien. Me estoy bañando. Un minuto. -le dijo ella, fingiendo tranquilidad. No había cerrado la puerta con llave, pero Frank no había entrado.

Se acababa de acostar con Frank Longbottom. Después de dos años, había estado con otro chico. Hombre en este caso. Frank tenía sus ya veinte años y ella también, ya no eran niños. Llevaban meses tonteando, pero ella se negaba a que fuera cierto. Pero sí, lo era, le gustaba Frank.

-¿Lily podemos hablar? Estoy preocupado. -le dijo él. Ella sonrió. Era un dulce.

-Estoy bien, Frank.

-Voy a entrar, eh. -dijo él. Lily ni intentó convencerlo de lo contrario. Frank entró y se sentó en la repisa de la bañera, mirándola.- Dime la verdad. Te conozco desde que naciste y yo solo tenía tres meses. ¿Es por Edgar?

-Algo así…

-¿Era la primera vez que te acuestas con alguien después de su muerte?

-Sí.

-¿Y no me dijiste nada?

-Frankie, no tienes nada que ver con todo esto. No es justo que estés preocupado. Se me pasará.

-Para empezar, no me llames Frankie. -le pidió él, haciéndola reír.- Y además, me preocupo si me da la gana. Lily, joder, llevo enamorado de ti años, ¿cómo no quieres qué…

-¿Años? -lo interrumpió ella.

-Sí. -contestó él tímidamente.

-¿Desde Hogwarts?

-Quinto curso, más o menos.

-¡Y tú tampoco me lo contaste, Frankie! -dijo ella, un poco más relajada y divertida. Frank al ver que se impulsaba en los bordes de la bañera, rápidamente cogió una toalla. Lily se levantó y al ver a Frank con la toalla, levantó los brazos para que la envolviera con ella.- Perdona, no quería preocuparte. -le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Te perdono. -dijo él, sonriendo.- Pero me vas a dejar la toalla azul.

* * *

 _ **Es hora de pasar página Lily Luna...**_


	6. Rose Jam

**_Rose Jam._**

 _Alegría. Ron y Hermione._

Un fuerte pelirrojo descansa tumbado en su bañera. Entre sus piernas, tumbada sobre su pecho, se encuentra su mujer, con los rizos empapados y una barriga que sale del agua que los cubre. La bañera se tiñó del rosa más fuerte que habían visto jamás. Ron acaricia el vientre de su mujer, donde está su primera hija.

-Me encanta tener bañera. -susurró Hermione, con los ojos cerrados.- Nunca tuve bañera en casa, ¿sabes?

-¿No? -le preguntó al oído Ron. Se acababan de mudar a su nueva casa familiar y tenía bañera, por supuesto.

Era una de las múltiples condiciones que Hermione había puesto: cuatro habitaciones mínimo, dos baños, una cocina simple (total nadie cocinaría en serio en aquella casa), dos plantas, un jardín pequeño, un garaje para el coche muggle que habían heredado del Señor Granger… Y una bañera.

Ahora Ron entendía porque quería tanto aquella bañera. Se acababan de mudar, era su primera noche en aquella casa y el único deseo de Hermione era darse un baño. Ron no podía decirle que no a una embarazada de ocho meses y se unió a ella en el baño. Masajeaba sus contracturados hombros.

-¿Cuántos meses nos vamos a coger de baja paternal? -le preguntó Ron.

-Uno.

-Cinco.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños dejo cinco meses solo a Erikson en mi oficina. Dos y no hay más que hablar.

-Cinco.

-Que no, Ronald.

-Cinco.

-Está bien, tres.

-Cinco.

-Cuatro.

-Cuatro. -aceptó el pelirrojo, sonriendo y dándole un beso en el cuello. Hermione sonrió.

-¿Tú también vas a coger cuatro meses?

-Por supuesto. Kingsley está como loco porque Harry va a cogerse otros cuatro meses. Pero sobrevivirán.

-Quiero que nazca ya… -dijo Hermione, posando sus manos sobre las enormes manos de Ron, que acariciaban ahora su vientre.- ¿Cómo crees que será?

-Guapísima.

-Pelirroja…

-No, pelirroja, no. -dijo Ron, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya muchas de mis sobrinas son pelirrojas y Rosie tiene que ser especial.

-Que sea pelirroja no quiere decir que no vaya a ser diferente a sus primas. Tú y tus hermanos sois todos pelirrojos y no os parecéis en casi nada. Tú eres el más alto, tienes muchas más pecas que el resto, eres más delgado, la nariz más larga, los ojos más azules… Eres más guapo.

-Pensé que no lo ibas a decir nunca. -dijo Ron, haciendo reír a Hermione.- Rosie, nosotros somos los mejores Weasley de todos. -le dijo a la barriga de su mujer, que respondió con una patada y un movimiento en la piel de Hermione. El matrimonio miró la barriga con los ojos como platos.

-Por Merlín…

-¿Eso no te duele, Hermione? -preguntó Ron, asustado.

-No… -dijo ella sonriendo.- Hazlo otra vez.

-¿El qué?

-Hablarle.

-Pero…

-Hazlo, Ron.

-Rose… -dijo Ron, inseguro. El bebé contestó de nuevo con otra patada, tan fuerte que pudieron distinguir su pie a través de la piel de Hermione.- Cuidado, Rose. Que vas a lastimar a tu madre. -le dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido. Hermione soltó una risita y cogió las manos de Ron para posarlas sobre su vientre y que él notara el movimiento de su hija como ella. El pelirrojo soltó una risita y Hermione sonrió. La niña volvió a moverse.

* * *

 _ **Soy máxima shippeadora del Ronmione, en serio me encantan juntos.**_


	7. Sea monster

**_Sea Monster._**

 _Diversión. Violetta, Maggie y Avani._

Dos señoritas de pelo rizado y oscuro llegaron a su casa. Venían de casa de los abuelos y mamá las había ido a recoger. El abuelo Harry había preparado un pollo exquisito y la abuela Ginny seguía enseñándoles a jugar a los naipes explosivos.

Violetta y Margarett supieron lo que les tocaba antes de cenar aquella noche. Era viernes y el viernes en su casa significaba un buen baño las dos juntas. Así que corrieron por las escaleras, cada una entró en su cuarto y prepararon sus pijamas. Avani las esperó en el baño y cuando las dos revoltosas llegaron se puso a desnudar a la más pequeña.

-Mamá, ayuda. -le pidió Violetta, la mayor, para deshacer el nudo del cinturón de su pantalón. Avani la ayudó con una sonrisa. En cuanto las dos niñas estuvieron listas para meterse en la bañera, Avani las elevó en brazos y las introdujo en el agua cristalina. Las dos sonrieron y se salpicaron en cuanto entraron.

-Mami pon esa _cosa_ que hace colores. -le pidió Margarett, sonriendo. Avani asintió y se rió. Cogió la bomba de baño que James les había comprado con forma de _monstruo_ y antes de dárselo a sus hijas se quedó pensativa.

-¿Qué os parece si me baño yo también?

-Sí, corre, ma. -le dijo Violetta, divertida. Avani no tardó ni un minuto en estarse metiendo en la bañera con sus dos hijas y la bomba de baño. Era una especial, para niños, servía de gel, champú y hacía espuma de colores.

Avani pasó el monstruo por las pieles de sus hijas, que se reían porque al pasarlo quedaba de colores. Les lavó el pelo a las dos y luego dejó que jugaran con sus juguetes y la espuma, mientras ella las observaba.

-¡Es injusto, no me avisasteis de que había baño familiar! -se quejó James, asomándose al baño en cuanto llegó del Cuartel de Aurores. Las tres se rieron y él se acercó. Besó las tres cabezas y ayudó a su mujer a terminar le lavar a sus hijas, sacarlas del baño y secarlas.

-Gracias, papi. -le dijo Violetta cuando su padre terminó de ponerle el pijama. Avani seguía en la bañera y James la miró enarcando una ceja, mientras la mayor de sus hijas corría hacia el salón de la casa.

-¿Tú también necesitas ayuda? -le preguntó divertido. Avani le echó la lengua y James le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Luego la envolvió en la toalla y la ayudó a salir de la bañera. Mojada y en toalla James la abrazó por la cintura y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo, cielo?

-Nada. -le dijo él, antes de darle un pico.- Te quiero, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé. James, pasa algo.

-Te padre ha venido hoy a verme. Quiere hablar contigo y conocer a las niñas. -le dijo James con suavidad. Vio los ojos de Avani llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que si tanto quería conoceros que tuviera los huevos de venir y hablar contigo. -dijo él. Avani soltó una risita y se abrazó a James, que la sujetó fuerte por la cintura.

-Gracias… -dijo en un susurro. James le contestó con un beso en su hombro.- ¿Quieres ayudarme a vestirme o prefieres hacerme la cena?

-Yo soy más de desvestirte. Haré la cena, acostaré a las niñas y entonces te desvestiré. -le dijo él. Ella se rió y se dieron un beso antes de que James saliera del baño.

* * *

 _ **James y Avani, Avani y James. Me encantan 3**_


	8. Sex bomb

**_Sex bomb._**

 _Dulzura. Dorcas y Regulus._

Dorcas es prefecta de Hufflepuff. Claro que lo es, ¿quién iba a serlo sino? Ella misma creía que su casa estaba casi llena de inútiles. Pocos como ella se hacían valer.

Lo que más le gustaba de ser prefecta eran los baños de espuma que se podía dar. Los increíbles, calientes, espumosos baños que se daba una vez al mes. ¡Solo una vez al mes en la que quería estar sola, que nadie le hablara, ni la molestara, para poder darse un baño relajante!

Sin pensar en la guerra que empezaría pronto fuera de los muros de Hogwarts. Ni en la guerra que ya se vivía dentro de los muros de la escuela. Sin pensar en su alcohólica y drogadicta madre. Ni en el mal hijo de Merlín de su padre, que no solo había engañado y engatusado a su madre para acostarse con ella, sino que había desaparecido del mapa sin mencionarle el pequeñito detalle de que la magia existe y él era un mago. Sin pensar en sus amigos y sus problemas y líos de adolescentes. Ni siquiera quería pensar en sus dos mejores amigos, Marlene y Sirius, que insistían en negar que se liaban a escondidas.

Y tampoco quería pensar en él. ¿Cómo podría sentir algo que no fuera repulsión por un tipo como Regulus Black? Trataba como la mierda a su hermano, era seguidor del Señor Tenebroso, se dedicaba a torturar y maltratar a todos quienes sus sangres no fueran puras. Menos a ella. A ella la trataba bien. Y a Dorcas le gustaba que Regulus Black la tratara bien.

No se lo confesaría jamás a nadie, pero se había acostado con él. Sí, después de miles de miradas furtivas en una tarde de biblioteca, los dos desaparecieron juntos hacia un aula vacía. Él encantó la puerta para que nadie la pudiera abrir, ni los pudiera escuchar. Tiró su capa sobre el suelo frío. La besó y ella probó esos maravillosos labios que…

-Dorcas, concéntrate. -se interrumpió a si misma, agitando la cabeza. La bañera estaba ya llena y buscó en su mochila una bomba de baño, que Marlene le había regalado hacía unos días.

 _Para que la uses con quien quieras, Dor… Me da igual la casa a la que pertenezca el afortunado_ le dijo con una sonrisa pícara. ¡Claro, como ella tenía sexo con Sirius todo el mundo tenía que tener sexo con alguien! Egoísta e ingenua Marlene… Si ella se enterara que era su cuñado con quien Dorcas se había acostado hacía menos de una semana.

Dorcas volvió a agitar la cabeza. Nada de pensar en Regulus. Tiró aquella bola rosa en el agua y ésta empezó a burbujear en color rosa. Dorcas sonrió al reconocer el olor dulce y afrutado, antes de empezar a desnudarse.

Pero su cabeza volvió a Regulus cuando empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa. Recordó como él con agilidad, destreza y lentitud se los había sacado. Como sus manos parecían expertas en su cuerpo, cuando la tocaban. Como su lengua arrasaba con toda cordura al pasar por su cuerpo. Y entonces, entonces también recordó el cotilleo que corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts. _Regulus Black ya no era virgen_. ¿Cómo que "ya no era"? Es que… cuando se acostó con ella… él… No, imposible. ¿Imposible?

En realidad, él tan solo tenía dieciséis años, sería creíble que fuera vir… No, ni de broma.

-¿Te echo una mano?

¡No podía ser! ¿Ahora también se imaginaba su voz? Dorcas dejó caer la falda al suelo cuando escuchó aquella voz. Se giró lentamente y en la puerta, cerrándola despacio, estaba Regulus. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara sola y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mirándola.

-¿Qué haces? Es el baño de prefectos. -le dijo Dorcas, seria, dura y señalando la salida.

-Lo sé, por eso he venido hasta aquí. -dijo él, sonriendo de lado y aflojando su corbata, para luego sacarla por la cabeza.

-Regulus, no estoy de broma. Quiero bañarme.

-Y yo también.

-Pero este no es tu baño. Mejor ve a… -dijo Dorcas. Pero la cercanía de Regulus, que ahora estaba a unos centímetros de ella quitándose la camisa, la distrajo. Involuntariamente, en serio, de manera involuntaria, su mano se dirigió hacia los abdominales del Slytherin. Regulus sonrió y Dorcas volvió a la realidad, apartando su mano y hablando casi en un susurro.- No puedes estar aquí.

-Si no quieres que esté aquí solo tienes que echarme. -le contestó él, de la misma manera.

Dorcas llevó las manos a la cara del Slytherin y lo besó. No lo besó con pasión, sino lentamente y dulcemente. Regulus posó las manos en su cintura y la piel expuesta por encima de las bragas de Dorcas notó el contacto de las manos ásperas del pequeño Black.

Regulus subió las manos, rozando la espalda de Dorcas y llegó a su sujetador, del que la liberó rápidamente. Dorcas, sin dejar de besarlo, desabrochó su pantalón y lo dejó caer al suelo. Mientras caminaban hacia la bañera, los dos pares de manos hicieron lo propio con sus últimas prendas: dejarlas en el suelo.

Bajaron los escalones, despacio, con cuidado, besándose y acariciándose. En cuanto estuvieron sumergidos, Regulus guió a Dorcas hasta la pared de la pila, donde la hizo apoyarse y gruñó cuando ella lo rodeó con las piernas por la cintura. Ella se rió mordiendo el labio inferior de su compañero. Él la movió con las manos en su cintura para introducir su pene en ella.

Dorcas gimió.

Durante unos minutos solo se escuchó el chapoteo del agua cuando Regulus hacía con sus embestidas que la espalda de Dorcas chocara contra la pared de la pila y los gemidos de ambos. Cuando Regulus notó que Dorcas estaba cerca, aceleró y bajó una mano para acariciar el punto sensible de la Hufflepuff.

-Reg… -suspiró ella, mientras terminaba. Él dio un par de embestidas más y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Dorcas jadeante. Esperaron un segundo a relajarse y recuperar el aliento, sin hablar. Poco a poco Dorcas desenredó las piernas y se separó unos milímetros de Regulus.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -preguntó ella. Él asintió con la cabeza.- Corre el rumor de que la semana pasada eras… y esta ya no…

-Virgen. Sí, es cierto. -dijo él, con seguridad. Dorcas lo miró sorprendida.- No me mires así, alguna vez tiene que ser la primera, ¿no?

-Pero, ¿nunca…?

-Hice otras cosas… -dijo él con una sonrisa de lado. Dorcas rodó los ojos.

-A ver si lo entiendo… -dijo ella, frotándose los ojos.- ¿Sexo oral?

-Sí.

-¿Masturbación?

-También…

-Pero no…

-No. Debes sentirte afortunada en este momento.

-Uy, sí, afortunadísima. -dijo ella y de repente le dio un golpe en el brazo.- ¿Y no me dijiste nada?

-¡Tú tampoco preguntaste! -dijo él, frunciendo el ceño y frotándose el brazo.- Y al parecer tampoco notaste falta de experiencia…

-Regulus…

-¿Qué? A ver, Dorcas, yo tampoco te pregunté. Ni lo quiero saber. -se apresuró a decir. Dorcas se rió y suspiró. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. ¿Cómo podían desearse tanto y estar tan a gusto juntos, siendo tan diferentes?

* * *

 _ **Me costó decidir con quienes dos escribía algo así. Y me acordé de Regulus y Dorcas, a los que tenía un poco abandonados ;)**_


	9. The Comforter

**_The Comforter._**

 _Alegría y relajación. Harry y Ginny._

Lily había vuelto hacía ya veinticuatro horas. Y había revivido a toda su familia.

Al fin Harry había vuelto al Cuartel de Aurores, con una sonrisa en la cara. Sus dos hijos varones visitaron el despacho del jefe -su padre en este caso- sólo para saludarlo y abrazarlo. Ginny volvió a la redacción de El Profeta, de la que había estado ausente durante un año, dos meses y un día. Y echó a Rita Skeeter de su despacho, pues ya se lo había agenciado antes de tiempo.

Y Lily había sido visitada por amigos y familiares. Todos ellos lloraron de la alegría de volver a verla. Y en su segundo día en casa había decidido pasar la tarde con sus tres mejores amigas: Valerie, Alice y Miriam.

Harry, cuando llegó a su casa, la encontró en silencio.

-¿Ginny? ¿Lily? -preguntó por las dos mujeres que vivían con él.

-Me estoy dando un baño. -le gritó Ginny, desde el piso de arriba. Harry sonrió de lado y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño que compartía con su mujer y la miró sonriente.

-¿La niña?

-Se ha ido con sus amigas. -dijo Ginny, bajo agua tibia y una capa de espuma rosa.

-¿Qué es eso? -le preguntó Harry señalando la espuma rosa en la que su mujer se bañaba.

-Una bomba de baño. Se la he robado a Skeeter. ¿Te puedes creer que la muy caradura se había agenciado mi despacho? La eché en cuanto llegué y no le dio tiempo a recoger esto… -dijo Ginny, sonriendo. Harry hizo lo mismo, entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta tras él. Se sentó en la repisa de la bañera y se acercó a la boca de su mujer.- Huele a frutas… -dijo ella, sonriendo y mirando los labios de Harry.

-Como tú. -le dijo él antes de darle un beso. Cuando dejaron de besarse no se separaron ni dos centímetros, con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo y disfrutando del olor, chocaron dulcemente sus narices.

-¿No quieres hacerme compañía?

¡Dos segundos! Dos segundos le llevó a Harry desnudarse y meterse en la bañera con su mujer. Delante de ella, entre sus piernas y tirando de sus tobillos para hacer el contacto inevitable. Ginny se rió, buscando bajo el agua el miembro de su marido para acariciarlo. Harry le mordió levemente el hombro a Ginny y gruñó.

-A ti también te echaba un poco de menos… -le susurró Ginny, mientras dejaba besos en su mejilla.

-Y yo a ti.

-Así, feliz, alegre… El mismo Harry Potter con el que me casé.

Cuando ya Harry estaba a punto de decirle a su mujer que estaba listo para unirse a ella. Alguien los interrumpió. ¿De verdad pensaban que teniendo tres hijos iban a tener intimidad así de fácilmente?

-¡Ya estoy en casa! -gritó la extrañada pero ahora inconveniente voz de Lily. Sus dos padres bufaron.

-Si no le contestamos igual se marcha… -susurró Ginny.

-¿Papi, mami? -preguntó Lily subiendo las escaleras. Y ante el miedo de que la pequeña pelirroja los encontrara así fue Harry quien le contestó.

-Estamos bañándonos, cariño. Ahora salimos. -dijo desde el interior del baño. Ginny mientras tanto cogió su varita y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¡Qué asco! ¿¡Acabo de volver a casa y eso es lo que se os ocurre hacer!? -se quejó Lily desde el pasillo.- Por cierto, ¿nadie iba a contarme que Albus rompió con Valerie? ¿Vuestro hijo es idiota o que le pasa? Menos mal que ya van a volver, sino lo mato. -dijo ella, indignada desde el pasillo. Fue entonces cuando Ginny supo que no tendría oportunidad de seguir con su marido en la intimidad.

-Que ya salimos, Lily… -se quejó Ginny, levantándose y saliendo de la bañera. Se envolvió en la toalla y miró a Harry.

-Yo voy ahora… -dijo él. Ginny se rió y abrió la puerta para salir por ella y encontrarse a su hija.

-Mamá… -se quejó Lily.

-¡Cómo te echábamos de menos! -dijo Ginny, abrazando a Lily y caminando con ella hacia su habitación. Harry bufó en la bañera y se hundió en el agua.

* * *

 ** _¡Y aquí la última entrega! Hoy tocaba un poquito de Ginny y Harry._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima ;*_**


End file.
